Game versions of Plants vs. Zombies
There are a large amount of different Game Versions of Plants vs. Zombies; the original, the Steam version, the iOS version, the Xbox, Xbox 360, Playstation 3 versions, the Game of the Year Version, the Nintendo DS version, the DSiWare version, the Windows Phone 7 and the online demo version. They vary in gameplay, quality, and even the playable modes. Plants vs. Zombies is also avaible in many languages, too. Steam Version The Steam release of Plants vs. Zombies was on 5th May 2009 as the original available through Steam. It became different from the other versions when PopCap Games added twelve achievements to the game on 8th May 2009. The game was updated to the Game of the Year edition, free of charge, on 8th August 2010. Differences *The Steam version was the same as the original, but with Achievements. However, the Achievements that could be unlocked were different than those in other versions with them. *The prices for the full version on Steam is $9.99 . a half prices of Non-Steam GOTY Version from PopCap which is $19.99 Online Demo Version : Main Article Plants vs. Zombies Web Version. Popcap has an [http://www.popcap.com/games/free/pvz online version of Plants vs. Zombies] on their official website. It is essentially an online demo to encourage players to buy the full version. It is also available for Google Chrome (Can be only open by Google Chrome Web Browser), Facebook, PopCap Korean Site and PopCap Japanese Site. Differences , Gameplay.]] As this is only a demo of the full game, it does not include much of the content in the full release. The main differences between the online version and the full release include: *A black and white Football Zombie called "Giga Football Zombie" appears instead of the Gargantuar. *There are fewer plants available for use. *There are no Jack-in-the-Box Zombies. Instead, in Vasebreaker, it is replaced with Dynamite which explodes much like the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. *In Wall-nut Bowling (Level 1-5) when a Wall-nut hits a zombie it turns at a sharper angle than other versions *In-game advertisements between levels. *Zombies will not try to eat the instant kills.thumb|300px|right|Vasebreaker (online Version) *Inability to save the game which is a disadvantage. *You can only play Adventure mode until Level 2-4 *There are fewer modes, with only Adventure Mode, Survival: Night (Endless) and Vasebreaker Endless. *The Potato Mine being replaced with Squash. *Codes not being included. Playstation 3, Vita, & Xbox 360 : Main Article: Plants vs. Zombies PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PlayStation Vita. Plants vs. Zombies Playstation 3 & XBOX 360 version is one of Plants vs. Zombies version. This version of the game already came out with the XBLA and PSN Exclusive Mini-Game known as "Heavy Weapon", Versus Mode, and Co-op added in as bonuses. The PS Vita version comes without Versus Mode or Co-op, and has several features of it's own. The first is the ability to Tilt the Vita system to collect Sun and Coins. Another feature is the usage of both Touchscreen and PS3 Controls as a user's preference. The last feature is a copy of Zombatar that has all the features of the GOTY Predecessor. iOS Version : Main Article Plants vs. Zombies iOS. Plants vs. Zombies iOS version is smoother than the PC version it also includes retina graphics. And there are also updates which includes Zen Garden and I, Zombie. The iOS version also includes Quick Play mode which you can choose different kinds of stages, and achievements. The iOS version is also the first Plants vs. Zombies version which had the new Dancing Zombie. Another different thing is that the iPod, iPhone version needs to buy mini-game packs (All $50,000 each), ZomBotany ($10,000), Vasebreaker pack ($150,000) and I, Zombie pack ($150,000). DS Version : Main Article Plants vs. Zombies (Nintendo DS). The Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies was released on January 18, Extern view of the box cover 2011 in the US and May in the UK. It is a version of Plants vs. Zombies for the Nintendo DS. In addition to the usual content it includes Versus Mode, new Mini-games and new Achievements. The DS Card will automatically read the system username. The DS Version has lower quality than other versions. Android Version : Main Article Plants vs. Zombies Android. The Android version of Plants vs. Zombies was released on May 31, 2011, and was free on the day of release. anytime past is now $2.99. It also uses the unique Quick Play feature from the iPod Touch/iPhone/iPad App Versions, but the Android version does not include Survival Mode and Puzzle Mode. When you play the Game you notice the Zombies in this Version are slightly shorter and have more strands of hair. The size of the .apk file is 73MB, larger than the iOS version, despite fewer features, so make sure to download with Wi-Fi only. It's playable on some small screen Android device, while on older ones the screen will be completely black. There is also no zen garden. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' in Other Languages Plants vs. Zombies PC version is also available for many languages i.e. Japanese, Spanish, English, Dutch, Chinese, Korean and many more, they can be download separately in different PopCap Website. *It is unknown how could Plants vs. Zombies Chinese Version released while PopCap Chinese site has never found. **Maybe it was hacked. *PopCap Korea is on NCSoft website. *The Japanese Version initial release of Plants vs. Zombies is GOTY version. Plants vs. Zombies in other Languages avaible on XBLA too. Category:Game versions